epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Temple
|hidep= |height=Over 1 kilometer high |width= |hideu= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic}} The Jedi Temple was the headquarters of the Jedi Order from the start of the the in to 17 BBY. It was restored as the center for the Jedi in 7 BBY. It was built upon a source of strong Force energy known as the . The Spire was a mountain on Coruscant that was given to the Jedi via the Republic government. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was the home of its major training, educational, dormitory, war command and archival facilities. It housed the , the , the four Councils ( , , and the ), the Republic Defense Space Force Headquarters, the Jedi Homing Beacon and several other functions. The Temple was used for the incarceration of criminal beings, primarily the Sith. It was partially destroyed in the in 3,954 BBY, during the in 3,653 BBY and during the Great Galactic War in 17 BBY. During its near five thousand year existence from 5,000 BBY-7 BBY, it was devoid of a single Jedi for a total of eight years. It remained the lone existing Jedi sanctuary and possession until the restoration of the temples on both Tython and Ossus sometime after 7 BBY. History Construction The construction of the Jedi Temple was completed by the just prior to the outbreak of the in 5,000 BBY. The Galactic Republic granted the Jedi land on Coruscant over a sacred mountain that contained a Force-nexus. The Republic hoped that the Jedi would build a fortress, like those on , , and , but the Temple consisted primarily of Four Spires for the Four Councils, a training area, dormitories, a hangar and library. The construction took roughly three hundred years to complete, according to official records, the construction started on 5,309 BBY and finished in 5,000 BBY. The record books dispute the theory that Four Master's built the whole temple, rather they think that it was four masters that oversaw the construction at a given time, then when one died another would replace it to help the other three continue the construction. Another popular theory states that it was four different masters, presumably the Grand Master, over a period of three hundred and nine years that led the construction. Old Republic ]] The Temple eventually replaced the later-devastated planet Ossus as the headquarters for many wars, including the Hyperspace war. This caused the Jedi to construct a military command center for the day to day operations of the war effort. The Temple also increased its size by constructing a political observation room to view the proceedings of the Galactic Senate. The Jedi became more and more entrenched in the Republic and Coruscant and abandoned its former strongholds for one central one located on the capital of the Republic. After the destruction of Ossus in 3,996 BBY during the , all of the Jedi moved permanently to the Temple on Coruscant, making it their lone settlement in the Republic for years. The library archives increased immensely with the inclusion of the archives from the on Ossus. The Temple was temporarily abandoned during the in 3,954 BBY and when it reconvened five years later, the Jedi created the room to serve as a quick and efficient way to recall the Jedi in case of emergency or in case of urgent news. The rebuilding and recovery effort to repair the Temple after the official reconvening lasted until 3,885 BBY. The Temple and the Jedi Order were almost destroyed completely again soon after, but the Jedi were able to prevent the in 3,653 BBY and repel the Sith attackers. The attack led to the Galactic War (not to be confused with the Great Galactic War) which lasted another thirty years. The was constructed within the Temple in to relieve the Jedi of the stresses of war and from the allure of the dark side. It was the first peace-centered construction within the Temple since its construction over 1,300 years before. Starting in the Jedi Order expanded its operations around the galaxy. The established academies on Dantooine, Tython, , , and . The Arkanian enclave failed almost immediately due to the event known as the Jedi Massacre that occurred in . The academy on Taris folded in . The Jedi Library, as well as the Temple itself, underwent massive expansions in , , 2,019 BBY and 1,000 BBY (which stood as the current incarnation of the Temple until 17 BBY). After many years of conflict, the , and the , the galaxy fell into a long state of peace. The Jedi would fully concentrate and consolidate their operations within the Coruscant Temple, which resulted in the closing of most of their remaining offworld training academies. They were interrupted with minor conflicts occasionally, but none on the scale of the Hyperspace War, the Galactic War, or the Great Sith War. Great Galactic War The Temple served as the Military Command Center for the Republic war effort once more. Nearly a thousand years after the Ruusan Reformation the Jedi were called upon to lead the Republic in battle. The Temple served as strategic command and as the Headquarters for the militant organizations known as the Shadow Vengeance and the Republic Defense Space Force. The war halted any plans to expand the Temple and caused the premature completion of the Temple's largest and most central spire, in terms of orientation, the spire was called the Tranquility Spire. Following many years of battle, the opposing forces pushed into Coruscant and partially destroyed the Temple, causing the Jedi to abandon the structure. Layout and significant areas Spires The five spires are considered the Temple's most recognizable feature. They also play significant importance to the Jedi Order. One of the Spires is used for the deliberations and meetings of the Jedi Order's leadership, known as the Jedi High Council, led and counseled the Jedi Order and held meetings to discuss the direction of the Order and its future, the fates of Padawans and Jedi Knights, and advise the Supreme Chancellor. Another spire houses the . The purpose of the Council of First Knowledge was to advise Jedi on matters which required use of ancient Jedi lore; the Spire was directly connected to the Jedi Library and archives. The bottom of this spire served as the center of Jedi training during the Galactic Republic. The third spire held the . The purpose of the Council of Reconciliation was to seek out resolutions to conflicts within the Republic, mostly political disputes, and to then assign Jedi on missions to implement these solutions. The Council also passed judgment on Jedi accused of falling to the dark side or committing a crime. The bottom of the tower served as the hub of the Temple Security Force, maintenance, and upkeep crews during the Old Republic. The fourth tower held the . This Council was created to help find work for Jedi students who did not get chosen to become a Padawan by a Jedi Knight or Master, or if they became ineligible due to age. This Council led the and created developmental organizations such as the . The Council also arranged for employees at the Temple and assigned Padawans and Knights to duties throughout the Order's many enclaves and academies. For instance, the Shadow Vengeance was hired by the Jedi as security through the Reassignment Council. The council also assigned Jedi advisers to senators and the Chancellor. The Tranquility Tower was the last constructed (the others were added 4,000 years before, during the initial construction) and it was the tallest of the five spires. Containing the most sacred and oldest documents from the founding of the Order within the Pinnacle chamber, the Spire was the most sacred and emanated a contemplative atmosphere. Tranquility Spire contained the Hall of Knighthood below the Pinnacle room, meditation chambers directly below served as an area where soon-to-be-knighted Padawans spent the night communing with the Force. Large memorial statues of the most revered Jedi were suspended in the tower by repulsorlift pads, directly above, the peak of the original sacred spire was encompassed by a meditation balcony. Below that was a lower balcony presenting a series of holo-depictions of the history of the Jedi. The smallest younglings were brought here for their education. Ancient meditation chambers and access points to the original cave chapels were located at the bottom of the spire along with the Chamber of Conclave. The Base The base of the spires served as the main quarters of the Jedi Temple. Many of the Jedi lived within the main section of the ziggurat. The base of the High Council Spire served as the meeting place for the Council, political dignitaries, and other important beings. The base of the Council of First Knowledge served as the location for the central training ground, and the Jedi Archives. The base of the Reconciliation tower housed the security crew and maintenance crew, like the Shadow Vengeance. The Reassignment area held the dormitories and cafeteria for the Jedi Order. The base of the Tranquility tower held the Room of a Thousand Fountains and various other gardens that served as food repositories and as nourishment providers. Hangar bays and speeder parks flanked the spires, and landing zones were located on the roof of the ziggurat. The Four Master's statues flanked , the long set of stairs that led from the base of the Temple to the main entrance. Sith containment cells were lined up along the wall near the Spire of First Knowledge. The military command center was built near the High Council Spire and served as the second of two primary briefing chambers (the High Council Chambers was the other location) for the Jedi. The meditative walkway, a large hallway that encircled the base of the Temple was decorated with an array of stained-glass windows and statues relating the events of the Hyperspace Wars. It was also dotted with statues holding the Jedi Code on tablets. A menagerie was held in the basement level of the Temple, near the base of the Force-imbued mountain that the Temple was built on. Other known features included the , near the Sith cells, , near the Spire of First Knowledge, near the Reassignment Council, communication centers, banquet halls, lightsaber crafting areas, and the . During the Great Galactic War, the Temple also housed military-style briefing chambers and war rooms to fulfill the Jedi's needs as the leaders of the Army of the Republic. The outer walls of the Temple were made of durasteel plating, the plating covered duracrete brick to secure the integrity of the structure and make it more durable. The windows were made up of stained transparisteel and polarized transparisteel. Behind the scenes The inspiration behind the Jedi Temple (ESW) was the portrayed in the of Star Wars saga. It also had some inspiration from the in . Appearances *''Dreams are for Wookiees'' *''Knight Blindness'' *''Retribution'' Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Jedi temples Category:Landmarks Category:Structures